


The Chocolate Factory

by The_Remaker



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Chocolate Factories, Developing Relationship, Explosions, My OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Remaker/pseuds/The_Remaker
Summary: When Alex finds out that he has a chance to enter the Chocolate Palace, He is filled with excitement and cant wait to start hunting down them tickets





	1. Eversea

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a fandom of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, I've replaced the characters with my own and added my own ideas for the how the story will play out.

In the small town of Eversea, there was a large chocolate factory, in fact the largest and best factory in the world. This chocolate factory was called The Chocolate Palace, however it was very old and nobody had seen the owner in years but chocolate was still produced here and trucks full of smooth, creamy chocolate in all different flavours and shapes were seen driving out of the round, gold gates at the front of the factory and delivering the chocolate to multiple shops in town, they were even loaded onto cargo planes and taken to all the continents over the world. The owner was named Mr Jargon Harris, who was also famous because of his chocolate factory even though nobody has seen him in years. The chocolate factory was perched at the end of the main road of Eversea town. At the other end of the main road lived young and kind Alex. He loved the chocolate from the factory however, he only got a single bar every 6 months- his family were not wealthy in any way. They had a small single floor house that’s roof had holes in, all over and they were so poor, that they had to farm their own food. Winter was the hardest time of the year for his family. They had to live on as little as a normal potato for supper and they didn’t even have dinner like all the other kids in town. They had to live as hungry and cold as they are. The whole of Alex’s family lived in that one small house. His two grandmothers and grandfathers slept in the living room, his parents slept in the chairs in he dinning room and Alex slept in a sleeping bag on the floor with his parents. Everyday, on his way to school, Alex would watch the never ending convoy of red and white trucks stream out of the golden gates of the factory and sniff into the air filled with the smell of smooth, creamy, chocolate and let his mouth water as his head were filled with the dream of entering the factory, to see how the chocolate was made and just to look at the hot, melted chocolate flow through tubes and into the moulders, then the freezers before being wrapped in that red and gold wrapper, ready for another person to taste the chocolaty goodness and be lost in a world of pure flavour. Alex was an 11-year-old boy, who was in his last year of primary school. He didn’t have many friends. He had hazelnut-brown hair and blue eyes, and he was also very slim and didn’t weigh more than a few stone. He was covered in freckles and had one of the brightest smiles in the whole town.


	2. The News

One night, whilst Alex was getting ready for bed, his Mother shouted him and said to hurry into the living room. When Alex entered the room and he saw the news channel on the television. It was next to the chocolate factory and in front of the camera, was Mr Jargon Harris himself.  
“Greetings,” he said  
“I am Mr Jargon Harris, owner of the Chocolate Palace,” he continued  
He was a tall, slim figure, a bit like Alex but he wore a tall, black top hat and a light blue tail coat.  
“I will be putting 5 golden tickets in 5 normal chocolate bars,” he said  
“And the lucky finders of those 5 tickets will be given a tour of my chocolate factory,”  
Alex’s body filled with excitement and he could hardly stand still.  
“These chocolate bars could be anywhere in the world, in any city, in any town, in any shop. I wish the best of luck to everyone,”  
The news channel switched back to the normal news. Alex couldn’t contain his excitement and when he got in his sleeping bag he was so excited, he didn’t go to sleep


End file.
